Un dia normal
by Femme Greeneyes
Summary: Aguna vez la vida debio ser normal relativamente... un nuevo songfic RS slash, esta algo azucarado y tambien se reiran un poco XDDDD


Como todos saben el fantástico mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de la maravillosa autora J.K. Rowling y por desgracia yo solo los tomo prestados... (snif)  
  
Tampoco tengo crédito alguno por la canción... (bua)  
  
N/A: Mi historia tiene contenido slash, así que si no tienes nada en contra de eso.. ¡BIENVENIDO!!!!!! Y si no te gusta. pues ya te lo advertí y puedes apretar "Regresar" y ser feliz....  
  
¡Después de una larga ausencia regresé!!!!!!! ^-^!!! (que exagerada que soy...XD)  
  
UN DIA NORMAL  
  
Cantante: Presuntos Implicados  
  
Autor: Francisco Céspedes Canción: Nadie Como Tú  
  
Nadie como tú  
  
no quiero equivocarme,  
  
pero no ha habido nadie,  
  
donde encontrar más luz....  
  
Nadie como tú  
  
que crezca con la risa,  
  
ni entienda la caricia  
  
como la entiendes tú...  
  
El amanecer se acercaba y detrás de las cortinas del cuarto se iban formando figuras de colores entre tonos celestes y rojizos. La habitación pronto se iluminaría dando paso a un nuevo día y esta vez el que despertó primero fue Sirius. Fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, no había ningún apuro en despertar porque era domingo y, generalmente, hasta los mortífagos descansaban ese día..Voldemort incluido; así que los más probable era que Dumbledore no los llamara para reunirse con los demás miembros de la Orden del Fénix, al menos no ese día......  
  
Aún con los ojos semicerrados sonrió ampliamente al sentir la presencia de alguien junto a él. No necesitaba verlo, sabía que estaba a su lado porque sentía su calor junto a su pecho que entibiaba su alma y derretía su corazón; también su respiración junto a su cuello que le hacía cosquillas; y la suave piel que descansaba debajo sus dedos no se comparaba a ninguna otra y como ya la conocía de memoria se dio el lujo de verla en su mente antes que con sus propios ojos.......y lo primero que vieron sus ojos ese día fue exactamente lo que imaginaba pero con la única diferencia que la luz que iba entrando lentamente a la habitación le daba un brillo místico al ser que tanto amaba. No deseaba despertarle y molestar su tierno sueño, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar sentir esa necesidad de escuchar su voz...... perderse en su mirada.......verle iluminar el cuarto con una sola sonrisa........ Así que le abrazó un poco más fuerte mientras besaba su frente......provocando un leve gruñidito en el muchacho que comenzaba a despertar.  
  
Remus respiró profundamente como para ayudarse a desperezarse y su corazón dio el primer brinco del día al sentir como sus pulmones se llenaban de aire y se sentía cada vez más vivo, no tanto por el oxigeno que recibía su cuerpo sino por algo muy diferente...sentía el olor de Sirius embriagándole.  
  
-Buenos días Paddy - dijo muy bajito empezando a despertar mientras le regalaba una sonrisa cariñosa; aunque la voz de Remus siempre era un poco ronca a esa hora del día, era como música para los oídos de Sirius  
  
-Buenos días.........querido Moony - Se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo, ese día y siempre, desde la primera vez que tuvo a Remus en sus brazos.  
  
//////////////  
  
Nadie como tú,  
  
con quien amanecer  
  
y quiera mañana, más que ayer  
  
///////////////  
  
Se levantaron y después de arreglar bien el dormitorio decidieron ir a desayunar aún en batas de dormir.  
  
Apenas y acababa de entrar a la cocina cuando Remus sintió que algo le rascaba por su rodilla y se dio la vuelta lentamente y listo para sacar su varita cuando vio un perro negro grande y peludo que se paraba en las patas traseras y le miraba con dos ojos azules y brillantes sujetando el periódico del Profeta en su hocico  
  
-¿Tienes que hacer eso todos los días? - Le dijo comenzando a reír a carajadas  
  
-¡Claro que sí! Es parte de mi encanto...grrrr ^_~  
  
-Y de tu instinto animal...^-^U -Todavía riéndose Remus conjuró unos cuantos hechizos y la mesa ya estaba puesta mientras Sirius aún intentaba recordar el encantamiento para exprimir jugo de naranja...... -Te sabes todo el manual de hechizos para duelos pero no puedes hacer un simple zumo de naranja.......- Remus se reía inocentemente al decir eso y con otro movimiento de su varita ya estaban en la mesa el jugo, pan tostado, un pie de calabaza, té y una mermelada de moras  
  
-Es que....como te tengo a ti..- Sirius le sonrió maliciosamente mientras metía un dedo a la mermelada y se lo levaba a la boca muy feliz ^___^  
  
- ¡Oye!!!! - Remus le dio una mirada severa antes de darle la espalda - ¿Tampoco me veas la cara de elfo domestico, bueno?  
  
-Tú eres el que me malcría - le dijo Sirius al oído, al mismo tiempo que le abrazaba por la espalda y le daba un rápido beso en el cuello  
  
-Ya eras malcriado antes de que te conociera ^_^U - Remus se sentó muy divertido en la mesa, acompañado de Sirius quien tras hacer una mueca comenzó a reír  
  
El desayuno fue muy ameno, como siempre Sirius se llenaba la boca lo más que podía de pan con mermelada y no dejaba de repetir que era su favorita.  
  
-Esta riquísima Remus ¿Cómo recordaste que la mermelada de mora es mi favorita? - Sirius terminaba de comer en ese instante y ya comenzaba a levantar los platos, sabía que si no se daba prisa Remus no le dejaría ayudarle.  
  
-Como olvidarlo.....- Remus dijo eso muy bajito, como si lo dijera solo para si mismo; (pero Sirius que le había escuchado no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel comentario, Remus siempre era tan dulce.......) El joven muchacho de ojos miel se levantó en dirección al lavaplatos (junto al sonriente chico de pelo oscuro), y le puso algo de detergente, un cepillo y una esponja hechizadas que comenzaron a hacer su trabajo de inmediato - Bien, dejemos estos trastos lavándose. ¿Qué haremos hoy Sirius?  
  
-No lo sé....... ¿Qué quieres hacer?- dijo tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos  
  
-Pues está haciendo mucho calor, no sería mala idea ir a Florean Fortesquieu......  
  
-¡Perfecto! Saldremos a pasear y compraremos helados - Sirius se veía muy emocionado con la idea, pero al parecer también tenia 'algo más' en mente que quizás a Remus no le alegraría tanto......- ¡Iré a revisar que la moto funcione bien! - dijo viéndolo muy feliz  
  
-Pero Sirius.......-lastimosamente el susodicho ya había salido en dirección al garaje y lo había dejado con las ganas de decir (quizás gritar...) algo......Lo único que le quedó por hacer fue menear la cabeza contrariado- No tienes remedio......- (pequeño suspiro) -sería más fácil aparecernos allí.......- No es que a Remus le diera miedo volar en 'esa cosa', lo que le daba cierto escalofrío era Sirius que se emocionaba esteee......un poco, al conducir su enorme motocicleta......  
  
Ya casi sería medio día y Remus seguía leyendo El Profeta cómodamente en un sillón de la sala, esperando a que Sirius terminara de revisar su motocicleta  
  
-'¿Cuánto más piensa tardarse en eso?' - pensó asomándose un poco a la ventana para ver como le iba, entonces se golpeó la frente con una mano pensando- 'Nunca terminará de arreglarla, si está en cantada y solo la arma y desarma por diversión' ^__^U - Se decidió entonces a salir a llamarlo, si no lo hacía lo más probable era que se quedara ahí todo el día......  
  
Se quedó de pié un momento simplemente viéndolo, ¿qué era lo que más le gustaba de él?, ¿su pelo negro-azulado, largo y brillante?, ¿sus ojos azules como ningunos?, ¿su sonrisa?, ¿su cuerpo y su fuerza?, en realidad le gustaba todo, Amaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con Sirius Black, pero sobre todas las cosas amaba cómo se apasionaba con todo aquello que le importaba......aunque sólo se tratara de su motocicleta, o algo más importante como la amistad que tenía con James, o sus horas de trabajo con la Orden del Fénix, y especialmente......el tiempo que le dedicaba exclusivamente a él......sobre protector, celoso, tierno, tantas cosas a la vez pero siempre, siempre tan apasionado......se entregaba por completo. Eso era lo que más amaba de él......No se dio cuenta que Sirius ya había notado su presencia y le miraba cariñosamente  
  
-¿Remus.....? - Dijo con voz suave - ¿Me volví a quedar horas arreglando la moto? - un poco de culpa se notaba en su voz y se puso de pié algo avergonzado  
  
-Mas o menos......- Le respondió limpiándole con una mano la mancha negra que traía en la mejilla, aprovechando para acariciarle con cariño. Le sonrió sinceramente, aún sabiendo la inutilidad que había de que intentara 'reparar' la Harley - ¿Ya terminaste?  
  
-Sip......  
  
-Entonces ya podemos salir ^-^  
  
-¡Claro! ^_~ - Sirius estaba sumamente complacido con lo comprensivo que podía llegar a ser Remus con él y trató de abrazarlo, pero el muchacho de pelo castaño lo esquivó hábilmente dejándolo sorprendido- O__OU ¿Uh...? ¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Creo que necesitas darte una ducha primero ^_^U jeje  
  
-U_U Esta bien............ ¡No me tardo!!! ^_^ - Gritó Sirius cuando ya se iba corriendo a obedecer a Remus  
  
-'Nunca cambiará.....-_-U...................que bueno ^-^'- Pensó Remus, entrando con paso tranquilo en la casa  
  
///////////////  
  
Nadie como tú,  
  
no quiero equivocarme,  
  
pero no ha habido nadie  
  
donde encontrar más luz...  
  
//////////////  
  
Cuando Sirius terminó de bañarse comenzó otro show dentro de la casa.......  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas caminar en boxers por toda la casa? -_-U - Remus ya estaba algo impaciente  
  
-Si a ti te encanta verme así ^_~.... - Ese comentario iba con una sonrisa pícara marca Black - ¡Anda Moony, no lo niegues!!! XDDD  
  
- ¡Ponte la túnica azul de una vez! #~___~#............- Los colores se le subieron al rostro al pobre Remus (aunque en el fondo era verdad, no lo iba a negar)  
  
-¿Estás seguro de que no te gusta más la verde? - al parecer, a Sirius que seguía modelando muy divertido, le gustaba molestar de 'esa' manera a su novio  
  
-Si quieres ve en calzoncillos, pero vamos de una vez ¿quieres? - El castaño recordó que a veces ignorar un poco a Sirius resolvía la situación, así que fingiendo (como pudo.....) todo el desinterés del mundo decidió salir a esperarlo afuera - Date prisa - dijo mientras pensaba "Ojalá se ponga la túnica azul ^-^"  
  
-Pues como está haciendo calor......- Sirius salió corriendo ganándole el paso a Remus, y decidiendo que Sí iría en bóxers...... (neh.....gana y gusto de molestar a Remus)  
  
- ##O___O##......................- Remus estaba en algo parecido a un shock........que pronto iba a empeorar...  
  
-Pensándolo muy bien, si esta haciendo muuucho calor XD ........- se escuchó la voz de Sirius desde el jardín mientras Remus miraba atónito  
  
- ##O-O## - En ese momento Remus sólo vio volar unos boxers negros delante de él, agradeciendo a todos los dioses que no tuvieran vecinos cerca.........y recordándose a si mismo que su novio estaba loco por milesimatreintaycincoava vez desde que lo conoció y que a veces no hacerle caso a un loco de esos era peor...  
  
......  
  
Después de un pequeño enfrentamiento de Remus contra Sirius intentando de que éste último se vistiera (al final eso de salir como vino al mundo no le pareció mala idea, aunque Remus dijera todo lo contrario...), ya estaban camino al callejón Diagon (Sirius con la túnica azul bien puesta XD)  
  
-No puedo creer que hayas hecho semejante show hace rato #^~^#U  
  
-Pero fue divertido......  
  
-Me hiciste correr tras de ti por todo el jardín ~////~U  
  
-Pero fue divertido ^___~  
  
-Bueno.....- Remus no sabía si enojarse o reír, Sirius siempre se salía con la suya - Quizás un poco ^-^ - A Padfoot se le ocurrió que no sería mala idea hacer lo mismo de nuevo alguna vez, pero como siempre no le duró mucho; Remus parecía leerle la mente - Pero si lo vuelves a hacer te lanzaré un Imperio...... ¬-¬ y te irá mal.......  
  
-Esta bien Remsie......lo que tu digas l__l U  
  
-Más te vale ¬¬...- ^__^ - ¿Hey, cuanto nos falta para llegar?  
  
-No mucho - Remus se arrepintió de haber preguntado- ^_^ pero si quieres acelero y llegamos en dos segundos - Sirius no esperó respuesta alguna e ignorando vilmente la cara de susto que puso Remus aceleró a fondo y aparecieron en el callejón Diagon en menos de dos segundos... - ¿Moony? - Remus seguía muy abrazado a la cintura de Sirius y todavía con los ojos cerrados (si tan sólo supiera que sólo por tenerlo así era que Sirius manejaba de esa manera ^_~), el muchacho Black sonrió complacido mientras tomaba sus manos suavemente - Ya llegamos ^_~  
  
-¡Paf!!! (coscorrón cortesía de Remus en la nuca de Sirius) ¡Cuantas veces te voy a decir que no hagas eso!!! ~_~U - Y Lupin ya se hallaba camino a Flourish & Blotts con una venita palpitando en la frente y cara de total indignación  
  
- X~_~ Auch.........0_0 ¡Remus espérame!  
  
Después de un rato de Sirius mimando a Remus y disculpándose; y de que al último se le pasara el enfado (ejem...Susto) se fueron primero a almorzar algo por ahí, y unas horas más tarde luego de pasear y comprar algunas cosas ya estaban en Florean Fortesquieu  
  
-Buenas tardes ^_^ ¿Qué van a pedir? - La babosa de la camarera no dejaba de mirar a Remus  
  
-Para él ¬_¬ - mirada asesina hacia la camarera mientras tomaba la mano de Remus - un helado doble de chocolate y para mí uno de limón  
  
- ^-^U ejeje cof, cof- Remus se dio cuenta de todo (cómo no notar a su novio celoso)  
  
-Sí señor, #U_U# (snif) en seguida Señor  
  
-¿Tenías que hacer eso? ^-^U  
  
-¡Claro! ~_0 ¿no viste como te miraba esa?  
  
- ^-^U ejejeje - "U_U mejor finjo demencia, así que cambiando de tema..." - No se porqué te gusta el helado de limón...- Eso era cierto, en verdad Remus no comprendía porqué le gustaba - 0_~ yiak  
  
-Pues es el mismo misterio de porqué tu eres adicto al chocolate ^-^  
  
-No es adicción #U-U# sólo me gusta  
  
-¿Por qué no pruebas mi helado de limón? - Por cierto, la camarera ya había traído los helados pero con Sirius lanzándole todo el tiempo la mirada asesina ella sólo miraba al piso...  
  
-No gracias ^-^U (en la mente de Remus: Noooooo)  
  
-¡Vamos, pruébalo! ^___^  
  
-Esteee...no quiero ^_^U (en la mente de Remus: Noooooooo ;_; por favoooor)  
  
-¡Si está rico! ^____^ - Sirius ya sujetaba una cucharilla llena del helado verde peligrosamente frente a la boca de Remus  
  
-No quiero ^~^U (snif) - (en la mente de Remus: Por favoooor noooo T-T piedaaad...) - No me gusta, Sirius... -_-U  
  
-Si no lo pruebas como sabes que no te gusta ¬.¬ - Sirius ya le estaba haciendo el avioncito, Remus PROBARIA el helado de limón, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera - Abre la boca Remus ¬_¬  
  
-NO ¬__¬ (en la mente de Remus: ¡QUE NOOOOOOOO QUIEROOOO!!!!!!)  
  
-Vamos no seas niño...... ¡Abre la boca!!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡ ¿No entiendes lo que es NO quiero?!!!!!!  
  
Pero Sirius ya estaba casi encima de él obligándolo a tragarse el helado...... (En la mente de Remus: ¡Auxiliooooooooooo!!!! T___T)  
  
-¿Qué te pareció? ^___^ - (Sirius completamente feliz)  
  
-@_@ que feo..T_T snif - Remus se estaba llenando la boca de helado de chocolate para quitarse el 'mal sabor'  
  
-O_~......bueeeno....- a Sirius la decepción de que Remus no compartiera sus gustos se le pasó bastante rápido - ^___^ al menos lo intenté - y volvía a comer feliz su famoso helado de limón  
  
-¡Sirius Black!!! ~_~U  
  
Lo siguiente que los otros comensales de la heladería vieron fue a Remus llenando su cucharilla con el helado verde y después lanzándolo al rostro de Sirius  
  
-0_0U......- Para sorpresa de muchos (quizás no tanto del chico de ojos dorados) el joven Black comenzó a reírse a todo pulmón- ¡Jajajaja.....!!!  
  
-^__^ te quiero tanto......- fue lo que dijo Remus antes de besar a Sirius quien todavía tenía sabor al helado verde, pero en sus labios a Remus llegó a gustarle el helado de limón...  
  
//////////////////////////  
  
Nadie como tú,  
  
que crezca con la risa,  
  
ni entienda la caricia,  
  
como la entiendes tú  
  
////////////////  
  
Ya se hacía tarde y pronto oscurecería, así que después de pasear un rato más tomados de la mano por las tiendas del callejón Diagon decidieron regresar a la casa...  
  
-Prometo ir con cuidado ^_^ - dijo Sirius antes de subir a la moto, como si estuviera haciendo un juramento solemne (aunque algo burlón)  
  
-Está bien......- Remus se sentó tras él abrazándose a su cintura con fuerza y con cariño a la vez, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Sirius y ahogando un pequeño suspiro de felicidad - Vayámonos a casa Paddy......  
  
-Tus deseos son órdenes para mí - El corazón de Sirius se derretía cada vez que Remus le llamaba así.  
  
A diferencia de cómo habían llegado, el retorno fue bastante tranquilo y sin ninguna pirueta por parte de Sirius. Simplemente estaban los dos solos disfrutando la vista del atardecer desde el aire y el viento que les llegaba suavemente perdidos por completo en la compañía del ser amado.......todo era perfecto en ese momento.  
  
Cuando llegaron ya era de noche y Remus estaba algo adormecido apoyado en la espalda de Sirius  
  
-¿Moony? Ya llegamos.......  
  
-¿Eh...? - (Mirada somnolienta) - OK ^-^  
  
Tras meter todos los paquetes que habían comprado ambos estaban algo cansados  
  
-Mmm......tengo sueño - Balbuceaba Remus lanzándose en la cama boca abajo y hundiendo su rostro en una de las almohadas  
  
-Tu siempre tienes sueño Moony ^_~ - Se burló un poco Sirius sentándose junto a él. Entonces aprovechó de desatar el listón del pelo de Remus y se dedicó a pasar los dedos entre su largo pelo castaño, cosa que Remus no le dejaba hacer a nadie más que a él  
  
-¿Qué haces? - Se dio vuelta y se acomodó de espaldas para poder verle a los ojos, con una de las sonrisas tiernas que volvían loco a Sirius  
  
-Nada...^__^ - Alguna vez Sirius había imaginado esa escena hace algunos años, cuando todavía eran estudiantes de Hogwarts, pero ni en sus mejores sueños se sentía tan feliz como en aquel momento. No podía pensar en nada mejor que vivir con Remus - Sólo disfruto verte y tener tu compañía  
  
-Soy muy feliz contigo, ¿lo sabes, verdad? - la voz de Remus era totalmente sincera pero al mismo tiempo había algo de tristeza en él. Tomó una mano de Sirius y esta vez puso una mirada seria antes de seguir hablando - No quiero que lo olvides nunca...  
  
-¿Porqué hablas así Remus? ¿Sucede algo malo? - Sirius se echó en la cama junto a él viéndole preocupado  
  
Ese día había sido maravilloso y si Remus pudiera desear algo sería que siempre fuera así.... Pero sabía que eran tiempos oscuros y que mañana todo podría ser diferente por culpa de Voldemort......  
  
- No quiero que pase ni un solo día sin decirte lo mucho que te amo - Remus se abrazó a Sirius deseando que todo fuera así siempre mientras pensaba "Tengo miedo de no poder volver junto a ti mañana o tener que volver yo solo a esta casa y saber que tú no volverás....."  
  
-Yo también te amo y saber que tu sientes lo mismo por mí es todo lo que necesito en este momento........- Sirius sentía cómo su corazón se estremecía al escuchar a Remus, lo comprendía perfectamente pero nunca dejaría de creer que existía un futuro para ellos...juntos  
  
-Te amo ahora y para siempre, venga lo que venga - Remus decidió que no era momento para entristecerse, sino para aprovechar que tenía a su Sirius junto a él y le besó profundamente, sintiendo su sabor llegando hasta su alma con cada caricia  
  
De repente la ropa ya era innecesaria e incluso molesta para ambos, así que no dudaron en deshacerse de ella. A Sirius el tiempo le parecía una eternidad mientras sentía la piel de Remus junto a la suya, cada movimiento, cada caricia, cada beso le hacía sentir que nada existía fuera de aquella habitación......podía olvidar al mundo entero entre los brazos de Remus  
  
Remus ya le había hecho unos cuanto moretones en el cuello a Sirius, en realidad no podía evitarlo......el ritmo que llevaban le hacía perder el control mientras se abrazaba a su espalda y algunos gemidos escapaban de sus labios y sentía cada vez más acelerado el corazón con cada frase de amor que le dedicaba Sirius en los oídos, mientras veía brillar su rostro entre el sudor que iba apareciendo a medida que el calor entre sus cuerpos aumentaba  
  
Para Sirius no había ningún otro sonido que la respiración entrecortada de Remus, cada pequeño gemido que salía de aquella boca tan deliciosa le hacía perder la razón y pronto le fue imposible controlar la necesidad de convertirse en uno solo con él y tras escucharle gemir con más fuerza su dulce voz le pidió que no se detuviera, haciendo que el ritmo de ambos se acoplara y tomara cada vez mayor rapidez y mayor fuerza  
  
Los besos se fueron haciendo más profundos y el aire comenzaba a faltarles, no había nada que se comparara al sentimiento de unirse de aquella manera y tras perderse por completo en aquella explosión de emociones ambos cayeron rendidos en los brazos del otro. Aún dormidos teniéndose en sueños y deseando que aquel día se repitiera eternamente.  
  
Nadie como tú,  
  
con quien amanecer...  
  
y quiera mañanas más que ayer...  
  
Vuela mi alma,  
  
vuela hacia otro sueños  
  
y no encuentra  
  
nadie con tu despertar  
  
ni tu forma de amar....  
  
Nadie como tú,  
  
No, Nadie como tú......nadie como tú  
  
Nadie como tú, Nadie como tú,  
  
Nadie como.........tú.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
..  
  
..  
  
.  
  
¿Hola? ^___^  
  
¿Que tal todo? ¡Espero que bien!!!!  
  
Pues otro intento de dizque songfic aquí presente ^-^U  
  
Supuestamente en este fic tienen unos 19 o 20 años, ya salieron de Hogwarts, viven juntos, Voldemort esta matando gente por ahí y ellos son miembros de la Orden del Fénix (faltaría que salga el 5to libro y me salgan con que la orden del Fénix es un grupo de músicos......neh... ¿podría ser cualquier cosa, no?) {Mi alter ego: Ojalá no te lancen piedras por decir eso ¬_¬ ***......y no creas que me preocupo por ti ¡si no porque a mi también me van a llegar! /// Yo: Solo recibo ingratitud por crearte. U_U } Que imaginación ¿verdad? (Mi alter ego: Desequilibrio mental le llamaría yo.¬¬)  
  
Ojalá les guste y me manden reviews, (si no les gusta igual para que no vuelva a meter la pata si me equivoque en algo ñeJEJE ^_~)  
  
Lo siento mucho si no me he aparecido por aquí últimamente ni he continuado mi otro fic U_U... es que he estado sin tiempo (Mi alter ego: Por no decir "Flojeritis crónica" como le llamó Lantra -_-U) Este.....el punto es que para quien le interese pondré nuevos capis a partir de este fin de semana ^_^.....ojalá y no se hayan olvidado de mi 0.0......(Mi alter ego: Ni modo que te esperen toda la vida......./// Yo: Porqué me da la impresión de que me odias.T-T /// Mi alter ego: Nop ^-^ es sólo que los cambios de luna me afectan y hoy me la tomé con tigo ¬¬... )  
  
Bueno muchos besos a todos y abrazos Hagrid size ^_^ (finjamos que soy bilingüe ¿quieren? XD)  
  
~~*~~*~~Greeneyes~~*~~*~~ 


End file.
